In general, a head lamp and a taillamp are installed in an automobile in order to brightly light an outside area to secure a clear view of a position where a clear view is not secured, and a turn signal lamp for notifying neighboring automobile drivers of a lane change and a driving direction, or a hazardous situation is installed in the automobile.
Among them, the head lamp provides a high beam mode for securing a clear view by lighting a far distance, and a low beam mode for preventing a driver of an automobile driving in a front side and a driver of an oncoming automobile from being blinded by using a low beam light.
Further, a head lamp, which recognizes a state of surroundings of an automobile through a camera sensor and a controller so that a pattern of light is automatically changed to the high beam mode and the low beam mode, has been released, and a head lamp, which is rotated so as to light in a driving direction of an automobile by changing an irradiation direction of light of the head lamp according to a rotation angle of a steering wheel, has been also released.